Fabula Nova Crytallis Mythology
by Mythical Savior
Summary: The Mythology that is behind the Final fantasy XIII trilogy. This will be the back story behind it's sequel, which relates to Etro and the other Gods. Most of this though won't be relevant to the game and is not exactly accurate as of XIII-2 or LR:XIII.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2 it belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.**

Once upon a time, a god ruled the world. He was called Buniberzei.

Buniberzei defeated his mother, the goddess Muin, and took control of the world for himself.

Muin disappeared into the unseen world-the invisible world.

Buniberzei was a god with many troubles.

The world, it was certain, was destined to die.

He believed this was a curse laid on the world by his mother Muin. Buniberzei knew he had to destroy her.

To do this, he must search for the door. The door to the invisible world where his mother waited.

Using his will alone, he created the first fal'Cie.

First, he created fal'Cie Pulse.

The duty he laid on him was to open the world, and search for the door to Muin.

Next, he created fal'Cie Etro.

But it was a mistake. Unknowingly, he created her exactly in the image of Muin.

Buniberzei feared her, and gave Etro no power of her own.

Instead, he created fal'Cie Lindzei.

The duty he laid on him was to protect Buniberzei from all who might seek to destroy him.

Buniberzei gave Lindzei one special duty. To wake him once the time came.

Then he turned to crystal, and fell into an endless sleep.

Pulse wished to expand the world, so he created many fal'Cie and l'Cie.

Lindzai wished to protect the world, so he created many fal'Cie and l'Cie.

But Etro was powerless, and could do nothing of her own.

Lonely, she thought of her mother, who she so resembled.

Etro tore at her body, letting her blood flow to the earth, and disappeared from the visible world.

From that blood, torn from her body, sprung humankind.

Creatures that were born, only to die.

The destruction of the visible world was no curse, only fate.

The world was divided into two halves, the visible and the invisible.

If the balance between these two were destroyed, the world itself would be destroyed.

The goddess Muin could do nothing to stop this fate.

She was being swallowed into the chaos of the invisible world.

Just before her last moment, Etro came to her side.

Muin told Etro that she must protect the balance of the world, before slipping into the chaos forever.

But Etro was foolish, and didn't know the meaning behind Muin's words.

Etro was lonely, but she felt affection for those humans who live only to die.

As they died, she smiled, and gave them chaos.

The chaos Etro gave them, the humans named "heart".

Their hearts would become their power, but the humans did not yet know this.

Soon, they called Pulse the all powerful ruler. Lindzei they named their protector, and Etro... Etro the named 'death'.

The humans lived on the world, hold chaos inside them.

Because they held chaos so close, the world once again was in balance.

And Buniberzei still sleeps. A crystal.

Until the end of forever...**

* * *

****AN: This was the mythology behind XIII and XIII-2, seeing how everyone wanted to know what it was well here you go. I hoped you all liked it.**


	2. M and MA Rating Update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

BlazingBiotic


End file.
